The White Wings
by ttaf1991
Summary: 2 years after the Black Wings incident, Dark has returned. I'm not very good at summaries. The story is much better. Rated for Future chapters. Please Read and Review. Chapter 12 Up
1. 2 Years Later

_Author's Note: I love DNAngel. The ending to DNAngel left it open for a lot of stuff. I really hoped that they had a second season for it but I know they never will._

_I've had this idea in my head for a really long time. I wrote it down and now it's turned into this story that I've written. I really hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do _not_ own DNAngel.

* * *

_

"_Dark!" He screamed flying towards me. I pulled out a feather to prevent him from hurting me too badly._

"_It's over, Krad! You should just give up!" I yelled back to him._

_Flying full speed, he tackled me into a wall. While falling down, I held my stomach where he had hit me. I landed on the ground with a thump. My wings were unable to stop the impact._

_I looked up. Really soft I said "Daisuke." I said the name a few more times, but the last time I said it, I yelled it louder than I ever had before._

* * *

"Daisuke! Get up!" Emiko yelled into the sixteen year old's ear. There was a pause, then, "Now!"

Almost falling out of bed, Daisuke jumped up.

"Mom? What time is it?" He asked her sleepily.

"About 45 minute till school starts." She told him, jumping out of the way because he jumped off the bed. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour."

"Kyuu!" The little white rabbit said sitting on his mother's shoulder.

Running into the bathroom, he tried to brush his untamed hair, and gave up after a few minutes.

Looking into the mirror he saw his dark red spiky hair and his caring red eyes. After a sigh he said, "I still look like I'm 14."

"But you're still as cute." His mother said while poking her head in the bathroom.

"Mom! Don't you even knock?"

"Sorry Dai-Chan. Just wanted to let you know I called the Harada's to see if they could give you a ride." She told him. "They'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Ok. I'll wait for them downstairs when I done." He said while looking at the floor.

_I _still_ don't get any privacy after everything that happened two years ago. Oh well. At least I don't have to steal anymore. _He thought to himself.

"But what was up with that dream last night? It seemed so real."

* * *

Sitting down on the couch, his dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Dai. You seem troubled. Did you have another dream last night?"

"Yeah." He replied slowly. "But it was different from the others. It felt so real. It was almost like I was actually there."

"Well usually dreams do that too you. They sometimes mix you with what the real world and the dream world are." Grandpa told him after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah your right. It was just weird." He looked up to see Towa, his father and his grandfather all giving him disbelieved looks. "Really I fine."

Hearing the doorbell ring Daisuke jumped. "Jeez! I forgot my breakfast!"

Grabbing his game and a piece of toast, he ran out the door.

"Have a nice day!" Kosuke, Daiki, Emiko, and Towa said in unison.

"See ya!" Daisuke replied, after stuffing the toast into his mouth.

Switching his slippers for sneakers, he ran out the door to see Mr. Tsubouchi holding the limo's door open for him and the one who rang the door bell.

"Hiwari! Nice to see you!" Daisuke said happily seeing his friend there. "How was your trip?"

Giving his normal smile, he said, "It was fine. A little boring, I had fun. England was not what I expected."

"I'm going to guess you didn't except the college recruitment?" Daisuke asked him.

"No. I like it here better. This is my home. I've been her most of my life. Why would I want to leave?" He asked him curiously.

"Good point. I wouldn't want to leave either."

"Excuse me sirs, but I think we should get going. You wouldn't want to be late." Mr. Tsubouchi interrupted their conversation.

Nodding in agreement, the two boys got into the limo.

"Hi Niwa. Running behind today?" Risa asked him. She had her hair up in a ponytail today.

"Hello Miss Risa. Yeah I do seem to be running a little behind." He said smiling. Then turning to Riku, he lost his smile. Nodding his head a little, "Miss Riku."

"Niwa." She said unemotionally. She turned her head towards the window, causing her light brown hair to sway in front of her face.

"So. What did you do when you when to England?" Daisuke asked him, changing the subject.

"I went to the big clock tower called Big Ben. I also checked out the college they wanted me to go to. It looked like a nice place, but I wanted to finish my high school." Hiwatari told him.

Putting her head on his shoulder, Risa said, "He also probably didn't want to leave me. Right, Tari-kun?"

Blushing a little. He said quietly, "Yeah, your right."

"Miss Risa. What does Mr. Tsubouchi say about your relationship with Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked her. "Or better yet, your parents?"

"Oh. Mr. Tsubouchi doesn't really care. He just glad that I'm happy. Our parents are away on another business trip so they really don't know that Tari-kun is staying with us." She told him picking her head up.

Riku, who was still looking out the window, said, "We should tell them. They won't be happy if they come home and see a strange boy staying our house."

Glaring at her, Risa said to her, "Well they won't be back for a while so we have time to tell them. It's none of your business anyways!"

She ignored the statement and continued looked out the window.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. We've arrived at the trolley. I'll let you go from here." Mr. Tsubouchi told them, interrupting they're conversation. He got out of the car and opened the door for everyone so they could get out.

"Thank you very much for the ride. I don't think I would have made it if I didn't get one this morning." Daisuke said bowing to him.

"No problem. Anytime." He replied getting into the car and he drove off.

* * *

"Father says that there isn't anything going, crime wise. But usually that means that something big is going to happen." Saehara was telling the girls sitting around him. "Since Dark left two years ago, there isn't really anything big happening.

"You know, Hiwatari. I've been having weird dreams lately. I've also been getting a feeling like something bad is going to happen." Daisuke said to him so only he could hear. Partially listening to Saehara' conversation with the girls.

Eyes darting up from the paper he was looking at he said. "Dreams like Dark and Krad fighting?" Daisuke nodded. "I've gotten the same kind of dreams and feelings you have. Last night's dream-"

"Was one that never happened before when they were here right?" Daisuke said finishing Hiwarati's sentence.

"No. I was going to say that is the fight in the black wings they had before they disappeared. Was yours different?"

No. It was just a dream." He said quickly. Looking at the door. He said, changing the subject, "I wonder where Miss Kyoko is. She's always late. Mr. Kisaida was always on time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish he didn't retire."

"I can't believe you just said that either. She probably has something important to do. She'll be here-"

"Sorry I'm late class. I just got some really good news. I'll tell you what it is when you all sit down." A young woman, with long black hair up in a French braid, said while rushing into the room. "The principal will be here in few seconds with a new student. I haven't met him yet, but he just started today."

The door opened. All the students turned to see the principal standing in the open door. They couldn't see the new student.

"Hello. As you all should know, you have a new student." Turning his head toward the open door, he said, "Mr. Mousy. You can come in."

Murmurs ran throughout the room as everyone waited for the new student. Time seemed to move extremely slowly. Once he came in, everyone gasped in disbelief.

He wore black. Black tang top, black pants to match. His shoes, amazingly, were black as well.

The thing that made the biggest impression weren't his clothes. But his eyes and hair.

His eyes that were a deep amethyst, looking at each of the students. They stopped when they saw Daisuke and Hiwatari. His hair was a dark mauve color that ran down his face and was short in the back.

"This is Mr. Mousy. Mr. Dark Mousy."

* * *

_Author's Note: So how was it? It's only the first chapter, so the rest of it will be better. Please review. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll hopefully be able to update soon._


	2. The New Student

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you all like it. Dark calls Hiwatari, Satoshi a lot during this chapter. I wasn't sure what I should have him call him since he didn't really say his name in the series. _

_Just so everyone knows, the story takes place somewhere near the end of the school year. Sorry if it gets a little confusing after this. Well here's the second chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

_

"Hey." Dark said while never taking his eyes off Daisuke and Hiwatari, he gave a faint smirk.

"He looks just like Phantom Dark!"

"It can't be!"

"The only thing he's missing is his black wings and he would be just like Phantom Dark." Saehara said flabbergasted.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked under his breath. Eyes wide with shock.

"Mr. Mousy moved here just the other day. So please be kind to him." The principal told them before he left the room.

"Please have a seat behind Niwa." Miss Kyoko told him.

"Yes ma'ame." Dark said, bowing a little before walking off.

All eyes followed him as he went to sit down.

"Hey Daisuke. Hey Satoshi." He said in an undertone, smiling a bit. "Nice to see you again. Do you think we could talk after school?"

They both nodded dumbstruck.

"Now that everyone is sitting down and ready, please open your math books to page 57." Miss Kyoko said walking over to the chalkboard.

* * *

"D-Dark? Is that really you?" Daisuke asked him after class, still shocked that he was there.

"Yep. I don't really know what happened. One second I'm in the Black Wings with Krad and then I'm here." It's really strange."

"Did Krad get out as well?" Hiwatari asked him seriously.

Dark shook his head. "I have no idea. Like I said before. _I_ don't even know how I got here."

"Mr. Dark!" Risa cried as she came running out of the school. "Where did you go? I've wanted to apologize for what happened two years ago."

Turning to her, Hiwatari asked her, "What happened between you two?"

"Oh, it's nothing Tari-kun. Dark and I were a couple for a while. I kind of got him mad, so he told me that it was over between us. I didn't mind. I realized I loved him as much as my grandmother loved him. Now you're my boyfriend. Nothing can come between us." She said hugging him.

"Just checking that you weren't going to do something to break us up." Hiwatari said relaxed.

"It seems Risa is your Sacred Maiden, Satoshi. You just wanted to see me, Risa. I understand. I wouldn't be wearing this ribbon if I was mad at you would I?" Dark said showing her his right wrist that had the pink ribbon that she gave him inside Daisuke's painting. Turning to Daisuke, "This may be a bad question, but where's Riku?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially to you." Daisuke said, turning his back on Dark. Hiwatari and Risa both stepped away from them like they were scared.

"Dark. That isn't really a god idea to talk about her. Something bad happened about a year after you left." Hiwatari told him cautiously.

"Well, if he doesn't-"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Daisuke spun around. "We got into an argument about you kissing her. Well technically it was me! She didn't understand I didn't have control. _You_ kissed her! Not me!" Dark looked like he was about to apologize but Daisuke stopped him by putting a hand up. "I don't care right now. I just want to get this off my chest. Since you weren't there, the only one could yell at was Miss Riku. Miss Risa and Hiwatari know how _that_ turned out." He finally finished his outburst, but was still panting with anger. The three listeners were in shock because they never heard him yell like that before.

"Listen, I _really _sorry. I didn't know that the way I went was to their house. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone that way. I had to land somewhere and she wouldn't stop screaming so I had to do something." He replied trying not to yell back. Then sadly he said, "On a more important note. I don't have a place to stay."

"But I thought the principal said you just moved here." Daisuke said calmed down a little.

"Yeah I know. That story was already here when I came here. I know people recognize me. If anyone asked me if I'm Phantom Dark I'll just act like I have no idea what they're talking about." He told them. "Hopefully no one will try to arrest me." Then sarcastically he said, "Not like it would matter. I would escape anyways."

Sighing, Daisuke said, "You really shouldn't talk like that, you know. Detective Saehara is still looking for you, so he might arrest you if you do something stupid. I have an idea about where you can stay. How about you come to…my house. I'm sure my parents will let you stay there."

"Ok. That sounds good. I wonder how everyone will react when they see me." Smirking a little he said, "I know Towa, and With will be happy to see me."

"Well, we're going to meet up with Mr. Tsubouchi." Hiwatari told them.

Risa and Hiwatari both said, "See you later Dark. See ya Niwa."

"See ya." Daisuke and Dark said in unison.

* * *

Walking around downstairs, Kosuke was looking through the different rooms to see the different art pieces.

"I still can't believe all the art pieces Dark stole when he was here." He said. He accidentally walked into the down the stairs to the ritual room. He looked up to see the frame that had the golden crest on it.

He went closer to see the crest. One he was close enough he stopped walking and his eyes got wide with fear. "Emiko! Daiki! You need to get down here!"

"What's wrong Kosuke?" Daiki asked him, a few moments later, walking down the stairs to the room.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Emiko said coming in behind her father.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" With said running around the fire pit.

"Is everything all- AHH!" Towa yelled while falling down the stairs. Jumping back up, she said, "Something happened. I can feel it. It feels a lot like Dark, but he's gone now…isn't he?"

Facing the framed crest, Kosuke said, "I'm fine. But for Daiki's question, you'll have to see for your self." He said turning around. "Look at the crest that had Dark and Krad's feathers in it. Notice something different?"

Walking up behind Kosuke, Emiko gasped, "But I thought it only happened every 40 years!"

Grandpa's eyes turned dark. "There has been a change. Even though they can't return to the bodies of they're previous Tamers." After a pause, he said. "They have returned."

Inside the frame a black feather was already resting in its previous spot from two years ago. Below the black feather, a white one was slowly solidifying into focus.

Both feathers radiated a faint white glow.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well there's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry if it's confusing. All will be explained in later chapters. Please read and review.

P.S. The next few weeks are going to be a little busy for me so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'll try to update as soon as possible though.


	3. The Return Home

_Author's Note: Sorry for the really long wait. I've been really busy. My B-Day was last week. I was supposed to go on a field trip last Wednesday, but I missed the bus for it. Hopefully this week will go a little better._

_I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Hopefully no one will be mad at me for this one. I'm not going to say why because you'll find out in the end. Anyways, I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in DNAngel.

* * *

_

"I'm home!" Daisuke said shaking his head at Dark, who was going to say something as well. Pausing to think of something he said, "And I've brought a…old friend."

The two of them walked into the house expecting some sort of greeting. There was absolutely nothing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dark quickly switched his shoes for some slippers and Daisuke did the same for his shoes, after checking for traps.

"Anybody home?" Daisuke asked through the house. He turned to Dark, "They must be out right now. We can wait for them in the living room."

"Good idea. They'll have to that way in order to get to most of the house anyways." He replied heading towards the living room door.

"…is back. I can feel it." A voice said behind the door, causing Dark to freeze. "The energy feels freer than before."

"Well, you can tell us if he really is back right Towa?" Another voice that sounded like Kosuke's asked her.

"I'll try." There was a long pause. "I do feel something…close by."

"What is it Towa?" Emiko asked farther away.

"He's-He's here." She said shocked.

Dark could hear someone walking towards the door.

"Daisuke we have a problem." He said turning around to see him looking at the opposite wall.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him not turning around.

"They know I'm here." He told him quietly.

"What?" Daisuke asked him. But before he could get an answer, the living room door opened and his father came out.

"Hey Dai. Who were you taking to?" He asked him looking down the hall.

"I…uhhh…was talking to the student that came over to stay. He told me he needed a place to stay, so I brought him here." Daisuke told him spinning around. _Dark! Where did you go? I look like a total idiot! _He thought to himself after closing his eyes.

_Sorry about that. I didn't want them to freak out when they saw me. I'm down the hall. Tell me when you want time to come out again._ Dark replied through his mind.

Eyes opening, unaware of his father watching his. _Dark! How can you be talking to me? I thought I said that to myself._

_I guess we can talk to each other through our minds. Pretty cool, huh?_

"Dai? You ok?" Kosuke asked him after a minute.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." He told him distracted. _Dark get out here. Please!_

_Ok._ He thought back. _Just don't blame for your parents reactions._

Looking down the hall, Daisuke waited for Dark to come out again.

"Dad. He'll be out in a minute. Everyone else might want to come out too."

"Hey, guys! Come out here. Daisuke is going to introduce us to a new friend."

Emiko, his grandfather, and Towa came out with With bounding behind them.

"Everyone this is the new student." He said motioning towards Dark, who was coming down the hall looking at the floor.

"What's his name? He looks really familiar." Grandpa said, unable to see his face.

"Hey! I know I've been gone for two years, but you still recognize me." He said looking up at them. ""I feel so unloved."

"Kyuu!" The little white rabbit said happily while jumping onto Dark's shoulder.

"Dark!" The four others aid in unison. "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea. I'm a student at Daisuke's school…even though the school year is almost over." He answered petting With. "Do you mind if I go check something?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." Emiko told him. "What do you need to check?"

"It's probably nothing." He replied walking towards the basement door.

Once he got out of sight of the rest of the family, he began to speed up to get there quicker.

Throwing the door open he dashed down the steps to the Ritual room three steps at a time.

Stopping once he got to the framed crest, his eyes narrowed with anger. "Dammit. Just what I need. If this means what I think it means, then not only is he back…but so is _he_."

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. They do start to get longer after this one, so no need to worry. I know there's no Krad yet, and I'm sorry about that. But those of you who are anxious to see him, no need to worry, he'll be in the next one. I promise._

_Just so everyone knows, on the 8th I'm going to be away for the day and the week after that I'm going on vacation for a week, so I'll hopefully be able to update before then._


	4. Krad

_Author's Note: Hello again. I'm updating mostly because I had the time and also because I'm leaving for Arizona on Saturday and I won't be back until the 23rd._

_Clears throatNow the moment you've all been waiting for. Krad. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just so everyone knows I'm basing him off the English version of him. It's the only version I really know how to interpret._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for two people who are introduced in this chapter.

* * *

_

--In the country side outside the city.—

Pure white wings folded behind him sitting on a hill, a man with long blond hair which was whipping around his face, was staring off into the distance. His white and golden trench coat blew with the wind.

"This is the longest I've ever relaxed in my life." He said with a slight accent. "And that's saying something…There is _nothing _to do here." Then after a short pause. "This place really looks familiar."

Sitting on the hill, he had a really good view of the surrounding area. The grass blew in waves of green around him.

Two small figures were walking around below him, getting his attention.

A smirk forming on his face, he stood up and said, "Finally. Something for me to do."

Spreading his wings, he jumped off the hill flying towards the two figures.

"Yeah I know. He is so hot!" One of them said.

"And can you believe he just started school today?" The other one said. Looking up she asked the girl next to her, "Hey, Mei? Do you see that?"

Landing in front of the girls, he leaned forward. "Hello ladies. What are your names?"

"I-I'm Mei." The girl who had shoulder length black hair said. She wore a white and red jacket and a red skirt to match.

Nodding he turned to the other girl. "And you are?"

"I'm Katie." Said the girl who had short blonde hair and a uniform just like Mei's. She glared at him and said sternly, "We told you our names. It's only fair we know yours. So out with it."

"Bossy now are we?" He said sarcastically. Bowing a little he said, "I am Krad. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too…Krad." Katie said. "Curious here, but what _are _you? What are you doing here?"

Wings twitching a little he stood back up. "I am what you might call…a bounty hunter of some sorts. Just I'm only chasing after one person. I wouldn't be here if the person I am chasing after wasn't here."

Both girls looked at each other nervously, and Mei stepped forward. "Maybe we can help. What's this guy's name?"

Smirking he said, "Dark. Dark Mousy."

They both stared at him as they're eyes got wide with shock.

"He-He's a student at our school. He just started today." Katie told him. "They said he moved here a few days ago."

Reaching out behind him, Krad pulled out a white feather. "Thank you girls. You've been a lot of help. But now I'm going to make you take a little nap. Good night." He said waving the feather in a simple pattern and the two girls fell to the ground in front of him as he began to walk away.

"Well Dark Mousy. I'll be seeing you very soon." He as he spread his wings again and flew off in the direction the two girls came from. "I knew this place looked familiar. Master Satoshi lives here."

* * *

--A few hours later— 

Groaning, Katie sat up in the grass.

"Hey Mei? What happened?" Looking around, she saw Mei waking up next to her. "Hang on a second. Where did that guy go?"

Sleepily Mei said yawning, "Didn't he say something about hunting down…Dark Mousy! We have to stop him!"

"Yeah. But where is he staying?"

"He seemed to be talking to Niwa after school." She said after a second of thought. "Maybe he'll know where he is."

"Good idea. We need to hurry so we can get there before that guy does." Katie said jumping up.

"Right"

Running off in the same direction Krad went, they began running towards the city.

* * *

_Dark Mousy. I wonder where you are._

"Hey, Mr. Tsubouchi? Did you just say something?" Hiwatari asked the man who took care of them since the Harada sisters parents were away on another business trip, after opening his eyes.

"No. I'm afraid not." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought I just heard someone talking."

_Those two girls said you were living here somewhere. _The voice said again. _Where _are _you?_

Jumping up from the couch and looking around, Hiwatari said, "There it is again! I _really_ hope I'm not going crazy."

"It's probably nothing. Just relax."

"Yeah. Your right." He told him, sitting back down on the couch. "I'll relax here for now."

"Good night, sir." Mr. Tsubouchi said to him before leaving the living room.

"Good night." He closed his eyes and thought to himself. _Man! Where was that voice coming from? It sounded so familiar._

_Master Satoshi? Is that you? _The voice said with a familiar accent.

_Krad!_ Eyes shooting open, Hiwatari yelled through his mind. _What are you doing here?_

_Oh, Master Satoshi. It is you. _Krad replied, ignoring the question. _We used to work so well together. Maybe you could help me again._

_I'll never help you!_

Again ignoring Hiwatari, he said, _I've heard from a very…reliable source, that a Dark Mousy, was recently enrolled in your school. Do you happen to know where he might be staying?_

_Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you! _He yelled back. _You would have to kill me first!_

"_Oh, I don't think I'll have to go that far. _He replied mockingly. _I _will _get it out of you some way or another._

Closing his eyes after a moment of quiet, _Krad are you still there? _There was no response, so Hiwatari sighed with relief; _I have to tell Niwa about this.

* * *

_

--Near the partially built New Central Art Museum—

"I'll have to land right here." The young white winged man said while swooping down to the tallest tower.

Looking around, he saw that the plateau that was once cover with grass was now a small waste land.

"Master Satoshi. You have no idea how helpful you just were." He said smirking. His demonic eye's flashing. "I'll have to pay a visit to the young Niwa residence soon.

* * *

_Authors Note: So. How was it? Did I get Krad's personality right? I hope you all enjoyed it. After this next week I'll have more time to update. So look out for the next chapter in between April 24th and May 5th. That is just an estimated area of time._

_Please review._

_Till next time._


	5. The Explanation

_Author's Note: I am really so for the long wait. I haven't really had the time to update recently. I also sort of…lost the notebook that had the end of this chapter in it -.-' __But I found it. I've also been trying to finish writing it, and I'm currently writing the last chapter. Once summer starts I'll be able to update a lot sooner than right now._

_Anyways…This chapter is a little longer than the other ones, so I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DNAngel except for Mei and Katie.

* * *

_

"Niwa!" Katie yelled while pounding on the door. "Niwa! Please open up!"

"Maybe he's not home." Mei thought out loud.

"Even if he wasn't, his parents would be here." Katie said panicked after pounding on the door a few more times. Seeing that no one was answering still, she pound faster and louder. "Please, Niwa!"

"You don't have to be so loud." A voice said while opening up the door. "We were trying to sleep."

A man with spiky brown hair stood in the doorway, and yawned sleepily looking at the two girls.

"Oh, thank goodness. There _was _someone here." Katie said with relief.

"How about you two come in. It's kind of chilly out here." He suggested.

"Thank you. You must be Niwa's dad." Mei said to him.

Nodding he showed them to the living room.

"Kosuke, who was it?" Emiko asked sitting on the couch. Her short blond hair was now a complete mess.

"Two girls. From the look of their uniforms they go to Daisuke's school." He told her. Turning to the girls he said, "You two can have a seat on the couch."

"Thank you." Katie said sitting down.

"You have a beautiful house." Mei told them after looking around.

"Thank you." Kosuke and Emiko said in unison.

"Is Daiki still sleeping?" Kosuke asked his wife.

"Yeah. So is Dai. I don't understand how they could sleep through all that pounding." She said shaking her head.

Towa was in the kitchen and said, "I'll make some tea for everyone." And ran off to get the tea pot.

"Thanks Towa."

"I'll go get-"

"Geez! I can't sleep with all this noise." The 17 year old said stomping down the stairs. Purple hair flying around his head. "Uh, oh."

"Dark! Thank goodness you were here." Katie yelled happily. Running up to him she said, "I have something really important to tell you."

"Ok. Just hang on just a second. Can it wait that long?" He asked her. Seeing her nod he said, "Let me go get Daisuke."

Dark. I'll go get Daiki." Kosuke said heading towards the living room door. Dark headed up stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Daisuke's voice could be heard from upstairs a few moments later. "Man Dark. You just got back and- What do you mean there are two girls downstairs!"

Daisuke dashed downstairs and saw the two girls and turned a deep red of embarrassment. He walked over to a spot farthest from Katie and Mei, and sat there looking at the floor.

There was another knock at the door and everyone could hear Daiki saying, "Hiwatari? Oh, Daisuke? He should be in the living room. You're not our only visitor this evening."

"Daisuke! Where's Dark? Is he ok?" Hiwatari yelled as he ran into the living room.

"I'm fine. It seems like you have something important to tell me as well." Dark said as he came downstairs. "How about we all sit down and then you can tell me what you need to say."

Towa dashed into the room with the tea pot in hand and poured cups for everyone. And with a chorus of thank yous, she ran off to put it back.

"Ok. Since these two girls were here first, they can say what they wanted to say first." Dark said as With curled up on his lap.

"We were walking in the fields outside the city." Katie began.

"And this guy…I forgot his name, appeared before us." Mei continued.

"He told us he was looking for you."

"Then he did something which put us to sleep for a while."

"And then he wasn't there any more!" They said together.

"Someone's looking for me, huh? Do you remember what he looked like?" Dark said after some thought. The girls shook their heads. "Okay. Thank you. Hiwatari, what did you want to say?"

"_He's _back. I don't know how. And I really don't care. He was able to talk to me through my mind." Hiwatari said seriously.

"Do you mean-"

"Yeah. Krad wanted me to help him. But I refused."

"Krad!" Mei said. "He's the one that said he was looking for you!"

"Just as I thought. He's come back. Thank you. Everyone." Dark said while looking at With.

"Dark…What's going on? Katie asked worried.

Kosuke looked from Dark to the girls. "Since you know about Krad. Then I guess it's only fair that we tell you the rest." He turned to Daisuke. "Dai…Do you want to start?"

"Sure." Daisuke sighed began to tell what happened two years ago. "For many generations, my family has always passed down the genes for the 14 year old of the family to change into the Infamous Phantom Dark. It just so happened that _I_ was the 14 year old of my family two years ago."

"Whenever Dai turned into Dark, we had him steal art pieces that were awakening. Everything was moving a lot faster than it did 40 years ago." Emiko continued after Daisuke stopped speaking. "There was another person, who we didn't trust very well until now, who was out to get Daisuke. He was-"

"Miss. Emiko? Can I tell them?" Hiwatari asked quietly.

"Sure."

Hiwatari looked up at the girls and said. "I was the other person. Now before you ask why, let me tell you it wasn't really me. Like Daisuke, my family also passed down genes for Krad."

"Wait. So the Hiwatari family could turn into Krad?" Katie asked him.

"No!" Hiwatari growled. "If that was the case then you wouldn't be sitting here right now…None of us would be."

Surprised from his reaction, Mei stuttered, "T-Then what do you mean y-your family?"

"I was born into the Hikari family. Both of my parents died so I was put into an orphanage. My adopted father, Hiwatari, took me in. He found out I could turn into Krad and when I turned 14, he used me to capture Dark." He paused to take a deep breath. "Krad was nothing like Dark. When he wanted to show himself, I fought to keep him inside. But when he really wanted out, he would make it so that I knew he wanted out. Regardless of how much it hurt me. When he was out, the only thing he wanted to do was fight Dark."

Dark looked at Hiwatari, "You ok, Hiwatari?"

"Yeah…It actually felt sort of good to get that off my chest."

"I'll finish, unless anyone objects." No one said anything so Dark continued. "Two years ago all of the art pieces, even the ones we sealed awoke again. Causing another, more powerful, one to begin awakening."

"Wait. Was that what caused all of those earthquakes back then?" Katie asked him.

"Yes. In the Central Art Museum, there was a piece of art that was alive. Not like the kind we were sealing. It moved and breathed." Dark said seriously. "Krad was trying to bring it fully awake. Mr. Hiwatari was being used by him. And in the end he was killed."

Mei gasped. "How?"

"I don't know all the details. All I know is that one of our old friends did it." He said sadly. "But, while she was taking care of him, me and Krad fought in the Black Wings, that living art piece I was talking about. I'm not going to go into details, but it ended up with both of us being sealed inside."

Mei looked at him confused. "Then how is it that you're sitting here?"

Dark sighed. "I'm sort of getting tired of saying this, but, I have no idea. All I know is that I was in the Black Wings with Krad and then at one point I ended up here."

"I'd hate to change the subject, but, Hiwatari said that he could speak with Krad. Can you do the same with Daisuke?" Katie asked him.

Dark smirked. "I was waiting until one of you would ask that."

"So can you?"

"Yes. And I know the perfect way to prove it." Dark turned to Daisuke with an evil smirk. And began to sing, _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes, I know a song…_

Putting his and over his ears (even though he knew it wouldn't help), Daisuke yelled, "Make it stop! I hate that song!"

Emiko looked at him. "Daisuke? What song? We don't hear anything."

Pointing at Dark he said, "_He's_ singing it! He's making it so that only I can hear him."

"I wish I didn't have to worry about thinking something important." Hiwatari said sadly. The he laughed airily. "It harder than it looks to not think about something important."

"I've learned to block out thoughts at times. I could teach you if you'd like." Dark told him. "You too Dai."

"Alright thanks. I'd appreciate it." Hiwatari said to him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Daisuke said.

"Okay…I'm confused." Katie said after listening to the conversation. "But I want to help. I'm sure Mei does too."

Mei nodded. "That's right. But I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Is it true you can fly?" Mei asked excited.

Dark sighed. "Yes I can fly, but I'd rather show you for another day. It's getting late. And we have school tomorrow."

Disappointed, Mei looked at the ground. "Alright."

Katie saw a napkin on the coffee table and reached over to it and began to write something down. "Here's our number. If anything happens, please call us."

"Ok. Thanks. I guess we'll see you in school tomorrow." Daisuke said watching them stand up. "Just remember not to say anything about what we told you and try to stay away from Krad."

"We know." Mei said walking out of the living room. "Good night."

"Good night girls." Dark replied.

"I'd better get going too." Hiwatari said standing up. "Mr. Tsubouchi and Risa are probably worried. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you. And be careful." Kosuke said.

After Hiwatari left, Dark stood up stretching. "Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Good night Dark." Emiko said to him. "Dai-chan. You should get to bed too"

"Yeah I know." He replied yawning. "I can't believe I have to sleep on the couch. When will Dark get his own bed?"

"Your mom and I will go shopping for one tomorrow, while you too are at school." Kosuke told him.

Ok, dad." Daisuke said walking up the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night Dai."

* * *

_Author's Note: So how was it? It was a bit longer than my other chapters from before. I'll try to update next week, so watch out for it._

_Next Chapter: Battle of the Angels_


	6. The Battle of the Angels

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I've had Exams and other troubling stuff going on at home. _

_Also, just so everyone knows. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. I hope you enjoy it anyways._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. And I highly doubt Yukiru Sugisaki would ever sell it.

* * *

_

_Looking up I saw Krad walking towards me. He was holding his hand as if he was going to use his energy attack._

"_It's over Krad…Isn't that what you had just told me? I guess I should be the one who says, it's over Dark." The blonde haired demon said to my face. And before I could respond he shot a lightning-like blast out of his hand.

* * *

_

Jumping up, Daisuke gasped with fear.

Sleepily Dark asked. "What is it? You were talking in your sleep. Are you ok?"

Looking down from his bed, Daisuke looked at him with relief. "Your ok! I-I don't know. I think I just had a bad dream."

"Really? What was it about?" He looked at the alarm clock next to his own bed and said, "You can tell me later. It's time to get up."

"Ok. I'll tell you later." He replied.

* * *

"Good morning, Dai-chan." His mother said as he came downstairs.

"'Morning…"

"Are you okay?" His father asked looking up from his newspaper.

"He said he had a bad dream last night." Dark explained sitting at the kitchen counter setting his head on his hand as he closed his eyes. "He woke me up."

"Daisuke? Was it one of _those _dreams?" Grandpa asked him.

"Yes. You know the one I had the day Dark came back? It took place right after that one." He told them.

Opening one of his eyes, Dark looked at Daisuke quickly and yawned. "What are you guys _talking_ about? What are these dreams you're talking about?"

"The day you came back, I had a dream that you and Krad were fighting. He tackled you into a wall and you were asking for my help. This morning, the dream took place right after the last one. Krad was walking up to you and shot an energy blast out of his hand. That's when I woke up." He said looking at the ground. "The strange thing was that I saw everything through your eyes."

"Oh, well. We can relax. It sounds like a regular dream." Dark said after a few seconds of though. "It is pretty weird that they took place right after each other."

"Yeah your right." Daisuke said looking up at the clock. Trying to change the subject, he asked. "We have a day off. What do you think we should do?"

Dark shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I don't know. How about we go see Hiwatari? He could give us an idea." Dark suggested.

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea." He turned to his parents, who they ignored for the past few minutes. "Is that alright, mom?"

She nodded. "Just be back soon. And be careful."

Daisuke ran to the door and said. "I will. Common Dark. We need to get Hiwatari."

Dark walked slowly out the door and a few seconds later Kosuke, Daiki and Emiko heard the door slam.

Emiko turned to her father and asked, "What could all this mean?"

Daiki shook his head. "I really have no idea."

* * *

"So, Hiwatari. Have you learned to keep your thoughts to yourself?" Dark asked him as they walked to the library.

"I think so. Since Krad hasn't tried to talk to me yet I wouldn't know." Hiwatari told him after a chuckle.

"Well that's ok. I'm sure Daisuke here got it because he never responds when ever I try to say something to him." He turned around to face the two teens. "Either that or he's ignoring me."

_I'm ignoring you right now!_ Daisuke thought to him angrily. _Oops. Well I guess I'm not right now…But I was._

"Ha! You didn't even try to block that." Dark said turning around.

Chuckling Hiwatari said, "You two act a lot like brothers. You're always fighting like you are."

"Hey!" Both said in unison, looking at him in frustration.

Putting his hands up in defense and said, "I'm not judging. I'm just saying that you act like it."

"Yeah well-" Dark did a double take and looked at the teen that was once his other half. "Dai. You didn't by any chance tell him about your…dream two years ago?"

Daisuke smirked at his friend and said, "You're just going to have to think about that."

Daisuke and Hiwatari walked past the stunned Dark to the library and after watching them go a few feet he ran after them.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke. Come here." Dark said softly.

"What is it?" He replied after finding him in the maze of bookshelves.

"Look what I found."

Dark was holding a book whose cover said Ice and Snow. A painted ivory vine wrapped around the letters.

"Dark! You just made me remember Freedert and Elliot." He said grabbing the book.

"And yet you still take the book."

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled softly before walking away.

"Hey Hiwatari? Do you think I'm a jerk?" Dark asked him seriously. Hiwatari had his nose in a book titled The Cultural Reform: How It Changed Us.

"Huh? Oh sorry. No. I don't think you're a jerk." He said after jumping from the interruption. "Why do you ask?"

Dark shook his head. "I don't know. I just keep getting the feeling like I've been a real jerk to Dai."

Hiwatari frowned at him. "Dark…You should have seen how depressed he was once you left. It was like talking to a zombie. Now that you're back…well lets just say that he's a lot happier."

"Oh…I had no idea." Dark said with a hint of sadness. He looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost 11 o'clock. "I guess we should be getting back. We've been here for a while now."

_Alright. I'll be right there to put this book away._ Daisuke thought to Dark.

"Ok, Dai. I'll be waiting by the door for you two. Don't take too long." Dark said standing up from the floor.

"Ok. I just want to go check these books out." Hiwatari said motioning towards the piles of books next to him.

"Ok. Just remember what I said. Don't take too long. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Dark said before walking away.

* * *

"Man! How long does it take to check out books?" Dark complained as dark rain clouds formed overhead, and rain down poured in front of them while they were in the protection of the over hang.

"Well. Knowing Hiwatari he probably found some more books to check out on the way there." Daisuke answered shrugging his shoulders. "He's still a genius."

"Yeah I know. I guess I shouldn't complain." Dark closed his eyes and began to lean against the wall of the library.

Just at that moment there was a small explosion just about Dark's head. Pieces of the wall fell down next to him.

"What the-" Dark said jumping. He looked around trying to find the source.

"Dark Mousy…I've finally found you." A voice said above him.

Looking up, Dark growled, "Krad…"

"Ahh. So I have found you." He smiled evilly. Seeing Daisuke he said, "Oh! And Daisuke Niwa is here as well. I sense another even though I don't see him."

"We're the only ones-"

"Ok guys. Sorry it took so long. Something was wrong with the scanner." Hiwatari said walking out side with a couple of bags hanging from his arms.

"I knew there was another. Master Satoshi. It's been too long." Krad said turning his demonic eyes towards him. "But I'm here for Dark." Hiwatari froze.

"What do you want?" Dark yelled over the thunderclap.

"I want to see who's stronger."

"Fine. Let's get this over with. With!" Dark called out.

Black wings quickly formed on his back and he flew off so he could be level off with Krad.

An evil smirk formed on Krad's face as he flew higher into the air, leaving Dark confused.

"Dark!" He screamed as he went into a dive flying towards Dark.

Dark pulled out a black feather and put it in front of him for protection. "It's over Krad! You should just give up!"

Daisuke gasped in shock as his dream came to life. "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong Niwa?" Hiwatari asked as he watched the fight.

"This is the dream I had the other day. If what I think comes true, Dark is going to be seriously hurt."

"What!"

Krad tackled Dark in the stomach, getting thrown into the Library wall. After the impact he fell to the ground.

Dark looked up to find something. "Daisuke please help me."

"It's just like in my dream." Daisuke said frozen in his spot.

Walking up to the fallen angel with his had open ready for an attack, Krad bent down when he got to him, "It's over Krad…Isn't that what you just said to me? I guess I should be the one to say it's over Dark."

Stepping back from him, Krad put his hand up and a burst of white energy shot out of his hand and flew right into Dark.

"Dark!" The two witnesses screamed as he was engulfed in the white light.

* * *

_Author's Note: So how was it? Hopefully that fight scene wasn't too bad._

_Just so everyone knows, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'm going to try to find the time to type up the next one some time next week. Other than that. Watch for the next update, and see you next time._

_Next Chapter: The Third Feather._

_Please review._


	7. The Third Feather

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I really wish I didn't take so long to update. My life has been really weird lately. But, luckily I was able to update today._

_This chapter has the other half of the fight scene and some other stuff. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't very good._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, but I do own a character that is mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

_

Krad began laughing like maniac as white energy flowed from his hand. "Now you see I _am _the most powerful half!"

Daisuke and Hiwatari stared, frozen as dust rose around the two men. The rain couldn't even stop it.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hiwatari asked the boy next to him.

"Even if we could, I wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to do." Daisuke said panicked.

Krad's laughter stopped and a new laughter began. "You've got to be kidding me! That's the best you can do? That didn't even hurt."

Daisuke and Hiwatari looked at each other quickly. Turning towards the dust cloud, they called, "Dark! Are you alright?"

Krad stepped out of the cloud and backed away. "I don't understand. Why didn't it hurt you?"

Flying out of the same side without even a scratch on him, Dark said, "You know. I really don't care. It seems I'm stronger after all."

Dark! You don't have the Rutile do you?" Daisuke called to him.

"No. I didn't even know you still had them." He replied aiming his hand at Krad, he shot black energy out of his hand.

Krad got hit directly and didn't even utter a sound.

"He knows how to resist pain doesn't him?" Daisuke asked thinking it was over.

"I don't think this is as good as it looks." He said as he stared as a new dust cloud formed in front of him. "I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked worried.

"I mean. Krad is doing the same thing Dark was doing. It isn't hurting him." Hiwatari said with little emotion.

"How does that feel, Krad?" Dark yelled below him. He closed his hand, stopping the energy attack.

"You must be getting soft, Dark." Dark said stepping out of the dust smirking. "That didn't even hurt."

"What!" Dark scowled. "Fine. Let's see if this hurts you!"

He swooped down and landed in front of Krad. He walked so close to him they looked like they were going hug. Dark pulled his hand back, balled his fist and thrust it into Krad's gut.

The angelic demon groaned, and collapsed. Dark straightened up and walked up to towards the two shocked teens.

"Daisuke. I know you're not going to like this, but I have to bring Krad home with us." He said, almost angry.

"No! We can't! He'll kill us!" Daisuke screamed, ignoring the fact that he was standing outside a library. "Look at what he almost did to you. Why do you need to bring him home?"

As calmly as he could, he responded, "I know don't want this, Dai. But I'll tell you both later. Once things calm down a little."

"Fine…But you're the one that need to keep an eye on him if he does anything. Got it?"

"I was planning on it." He walked over to the limp body that was his nemesis, and threw him over his shoulder. He jumped into the air, looked down at them and said, "I'll meet you two at the house."

"Ok, see you there." Hiwatari told him as he flew off.

"What is going on here?" Daisuke growled. Remembering that it was raining he turned to Hiwatari. "Let's go. I'm already soaked, and you don't need your books to get any wetter than they already are."

"Right." He threw them over his shoulder and ran after Daisuke.

* * *

Pacing outside a room, Hiwatari looked through the bared window. 

Face covered by his long golden hair, Krad was sitting on the floor. Chains wrapped around his wrist, which hung loosely over his head. His wings were draped over his shoulder because he was unconscious. White trench coat still covered in dirt from the fight earlier.

"Is he up yet?" Kosuke asked looking up through the window sadly.

"No. I thought he did earlier, but he was still out of it." He replied. Finally taking his eyes off the fallen angel, he said, "Good thing Dark put that spell on those chains. Without it he would have no trouble getting out if he woke up."

"I know." He looked down the hall and said, "I called Mr. Tsubouchi, and told his you were staying over here for a few days. You should go up stairs and get some rest. I'll keep watch for right now."

"Call up to us if anything changes." Hiwatari said turning towards the stairs.

"Don't worry I will."

Hiwatari began to walk towards and up the stairs slowly. Closing his eyes he began to talk to him self.

_I wonder why Dark needed to bring him back here. It's not like he can help us with anything._

_Master…Satoshi. You don't have to…insult me…so much._ Krad said weakly through his mind. _Where am I? I need to know._

_Are you awake? _Hiwatari asked him, getting to the top of the stairs, he opened his eyes.

_I-I can't tell. I can't even feel my arms._

_I'm not telling you anything until you wake up. Good bye._ He told him sternly. He got the living room door, "_I _don't even know what's going on here."

Opening the door he walked in to see Daisuke, Daiki and Emiko sitting on one couch. Towa sitting on another with Mei and Katie.

Turning towards the two girls he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Miss Emiko called us down. She said something happened." Katie told him.

"Oh. Ok." Hiwatari said shrugging his shoulders. He looked around the room. "Where Dark?"

"He left soon after the girls got here." Daisuke said quietly. "I can't contact him so I can't tell where he is."

Hiwatari nodded and sat down next to Towa.

A few minutes passed by quietly as everyone waited for something to happen. Dark came in distracted and sat down away from the rest of the group.

"Everyone! Get down here!" Kosuke yelled from downstairs. "He's waking up!"

Jumping up everyone ran to where Kosuke was standing. Somehow everyone was able to stand in the hallway to see Krad.

Lifting his head, Krad looked around the room he was in. Eyes grew wide, "Where am I? Why am I in chains?"

Looking at each other, Dark walked in to the room.

"_You_! You did this to me didn't you?" Krad screamed trying to break free. "Let me go!"

Watching him like he didn't hear or see him, Dark said, "It pains me to say this…especially to you. But we need your help. _He _has awakened."

Krad's eyes widened even more. "You mean…Darkling?"

"Yes." He said seriously. "And, if he's awake that means The White Wings have awoken as well."

Krad was silent and slumped against the wall. "I think I already know what you're going to ask me. And even though I hate, I'll say yes." He said making his accent even more noticeable.

"Thank you." Dark replied. "The only way to beat him is to combine our power. Darkness' and Light's.

Losing his shocked look, Krad smirked at him. "You do realize that once this is over, we'll be able to fight each other as much as we want right?"

Smirking back at him, Dark responded. "Yes. We just don't know where we'll be when that time comes."

Staying near Krad, Dark quickly unlocked the chains that were wrapped around his wrists. Rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing again, he sat cross-legged on the floor. Dark extended his arm to help him up.

"Dark? What's going on here?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Oh, yeah. I said I was going to explain everything to you." Dark said after getting Krad to his feet. "First of all lets all go down to where the Ritual Room is, to show you something."

"Alright. Then will you explain?" Daisuke said stepping out of the way.

Folding his wings and following Dark, Krad said. "Yes. We'll both explain."

The whole group headed down the hall way to the Ritual Room.

Once every one was standing around the middle of the room, Dark pointed over his head. "If you'll look over my head your see the seal that holds our feathers. You'll see something else in there too."

Inside the frame a black and a white feather, one of Dark's and one of Krad's were place inside. Both feathers emanated a faint white glow. The only big difference was that a new feather now rested there as well.

In between the two feathers a new one, about the same size as the other two, a white feather rested. But, unlike Krad's, this feather had many black marking one it, like a mix of both the original ones. This new feather emanated a more powerful glow. The glow had a red hint to it, like it had an evil entity to it.

"Whose feather is that?" Emiko asked, looking at the unrecognizable feather. "It's very beautiful."

"That, my lady, is the feather of Darkling." Krad said turning to her. "As Dark is the light, I am the darkness…he is the twilight."

* * *

_Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun. New character. Sorry in the name sounded kind of strange. I originally had it as Draklin. But after looking at the spell check on Word I liked Darkling better._

_I'll probably put the next chapter up in the next few days. It's a short on so it won't be too hard to type. _

_And just so everyone knows. I'm going to put this story on a bit of a hiatus. It's nothing bad. It's just that I've realized that I don't seem to have a lot of time during the summer. Ironically, I'll have more time during the school time, since I'll have time after school. If I have enough time to get another chapter up, it means school started back up, it's getting close to school starting or I had enough time between work and other things to update._

_Again I'm sorry for the little news that wasn't so good. But I will be back. I promise. _

_Next Chapter: Krad's Problem_


	8. Krad's Problem

_Author's Note: Like I promised, I updated today. I hope you enjoy this mostly comedy chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I do, however own Mei, Katie and Darkling.

* * *

_

"What do you mean, 'The Twilight'?" I am sure I can trust you? Especially after what you did to me and Mei in the fields the other day."

Sighing, Krad replied, "Ok. Listen. I didn't know _this_ was going on. So I'm s-s-s-or-r-ry." Krad said painfully.

Chuckling a little, Dark turned to him. "That's the first time you've said sorry and actually meant it."

"I've never heard him say it either." Hiwatari agreed. "So, who's this Darkling guy you're talking about?"

"Darkling. We don't really know who he is. There was a statue your family created, called the White Wings. When it first awoke, he appeared soon after." Krad explained. "We've only met him once."

"You did?" Mei asked them.

"Yes. But the only things I remember about him are his wings and that he held no sides." Dark told him. "He fought only for his own goals. He disappeared after we met him. The white Wings disappeared along with him too."

"How long ago was this? I don't remember hearing anything about this in the past." Daiki asked him.

Looking at Krad Dark said, "I don't remember. I think he wiped our memories clean after we met."

"Same here."

"Well. We should all be getting up stairs. We'll figure something out tomorrow." Kosuke told them. "Krad. You can sleep in one of the spare room if you'd like. Hiwatari, you can sleep in Dai's room. Girl's you should be getting home."

"OK." The four teens said together.

"I'd rather I didn't sleep in here." Krad said through gritted teeth.

"Well unless you want to sleep on the roof, you'll sleep in here." Dark told him coldly.

"Well, I'd rather sleep on the roof than is the same house as you!" He screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Krad screamed again before stomping off.

Turning to Daisuke, Dark said. "He'll be back in before morning. It'll get too cold out."

"If you say so." Daisuke yawned. I'm going to get some bed. Good night."

"Good night"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Someone screamed, causing everyone to wake up.

Dark was the first one to the source. "Why are…you…?" He never finished his sentence. But his question soon turned to that of amused laughter.

"Don't laugh at me Mousy!" Krad's voice rang throughout the house with major frustration. "For all I know, you did this to me."

"Dark what's going on down here?" Daisuke asked running to where the noise came from. Skidding to a halt, he asked, "Are you…crying?"

In between snorts of laughter, he pointed in to the room and he replied, "Yeah. It's just too funny! Look at him"

He stepped aside so Daisuke could see what all the fuss was about.

Krad was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and face beat red with anger. All over the floor around him were white feathers. He looked exactly the same, except for one thing.

His wings were gone.

Trying to hold back laughter, Daisuke asked, "What happened to you?

Arms still crossed he replied, through gritted teeth, "I don't know. _I woke up like this_!" Then pointing a finger at Dark. "You did this to me!"

"He couldn't have. He didn't leave the room." Hiwatari said sneaking up on them. "And. As you know, I am a very light sleeper. Anything can wake me up. _Especially_ since you were screaming."

"Alright, fine! Mousy didn't do this to me. Then what happened?" Krad said with a little more control (but not by much though).

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark asked, still chuckling. Krad gave him a look. "You haven't found your familiar yet."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write when I wrote this down. _

_If anyone has any ideas as to what Krad's Familiar might be. I already know what it is I just want to see what you think. _

_Please review and look out for me. I'll try to update when I can._

_Next Chapter: The Spell_


	9. The Spell

_Author's Note: Hiya. I'm back now. I am really, _really _sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of problems with my personal life and I haven't had enough time to update. Again I'm sorry. Another reason why it took so long was because it was one of the longer chapters in the story (except the final chapters of course) and I don't like typing so much._

_But. The main thing is that I'm here now and ready to update. And just so everyone knows, I don't know if the manga ever tells how Dark got With, so don't yell at me if I get it wrong. Also. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good._

_Oh, and just a warning. This chapter **does** have swearing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from DNAngel.

* * *

_

"What do you mean I haven't found my familiar?" Krad asked him.

"Well. You can't have your wings ripping out of your skin every time you want to fly." Dark said shaking his head. "With is my familiar. You, obviously, haven't found yours."

"How am I supposed to find this familiar?" Krad asked walking out of his room. The back of his trench coat had a big tear where his wings used to be.

"Well that I'm not too sure about." Dark said sternly. "When I got with, he wouldn't leave me alone. I put my hand on his head and…voilà. I found my familiar. You just need to walk around outside until you find an animal that won't leave you alone. If it becomes your wings, you found it."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Krad asked glaring at the other man.

"You can't." He replied coolly.

Daisuke could feel the tension rising more than before. He quickly changed the subject. "I'm hungry. Let's go up to the kitchen and eat."

"Fine." Both wingless angels said glaring at each other.

* * *

"So Krad. Do you have any idea what animal your familiar will be?" Kosuke asked him in between bites of food.

"No. But I hope its something that fits my personality. Like Mousy's fits his." Krad replied smirking. His food untouched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Dark and Daisuke yelled at him.

_Dai. Don't get in the middle of this._ Dark thought to him quickly. _You don't want to get on his bad side._

_I'm already on his bad side! _Daisuke thought back loudly. _Just because we're two different people, I can still hear most of your thoughts! We're still connected._

_Fine! Just don't come crying to me if you get hurt._

Smirking, Krad said mockingly, "Well, rabbits are timid, quiet, and peaceful. You are _way _too peaceful, and extremely annoying."

"Yeah? Well, the perfect animal for you would be-"

"Now, now, boys." Emiko said quickly breaking up the fight. "I don't want a fight starting in my kitchen."

"Sorry about that Emiko." Dark said standing up. "Old habits die hard. I know how much Blondie over here hates me, so I'm going to help him find his familiar."

Krad then jumped up in protest saying. "You will not help me. I can do it myself."

"Yeah?" Dark said sarcastically. "Then how come you never found your familiar in before this generation? Huh?"

Krad growled as if thinking about a way to argue, but then crossed his arms in defeat. He then mumbled angrily, "Fine, Mousey."

Emiko looked at Dark with worry. "Are you sure you'll be ok? How will we know if you're alright?"

"I knew you were going to ask that so I made sure Dai was going to keep a link open." Dark stopped speaking for a moment and gave Daisuke an annoyed look. "You don't have to yell. I know you're right here. I just wanted to make sure you had your link open…Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Just be careful." Emiko said still worried.

"I will."

Dark and Krad both walked out the door. Krad was giving Dark many rude gestures behind his back.

* * *

After walking for about ten minutes, Krad stopped abruptly, causing Dark to run into him.

Stumbling backward, Dark scowled and pushed the blond haired man forward, "-the hell? Why did you stop?"

Spinning around, and balling his fist, like he was going to punch him, he growled, "Don't touch me! I stopped because your little girlfriend is heading this way."

"My little-" He began before he looked over Krad's shoulder. _Oh, crap._

_What's wrong? I Krad doing something? _Daisuke thought back frantically.

_No. Worse._ Dark replied nervously.

_What can be worse than that?_

_Two words: Riku an Risa. _Dark replied, reminding the teen about the attack Krad made against the two girls. _That's what worse._

_That's not good. I'll keep the link open. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt them. _Daisuke told him before he went quiet.

Taking a deep breath, Dark stepped out from behind Krad. "Hey girls. Nice to see you."

"Mr. Dark!" Risa said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out for a stroll."

"What's_ he_ doing here?" She asked glairing at Krad.

"Oh. He lost something, so I'm-"

"What's his name?" Riku asked randomly. "I remember that you said it two years ago, I just can't remember."

Both Dark and Krad blinked at her. Risa stared at her sister.

Stepping forward, Krad took Riku's hand and kissed it. "Good after noon. My name is Krad. And yours?"

Giggling, Riku said, "My name is Riku Harada. You so polite. You don't seem like the same guy that tried to hurt me two years ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Riku."

Dark stared at Krad in complete shock. _Uh…Daisuke?_

_What's wrong now? _He replied annoyed.

_It's hard to explain. It's Krad. _He said strangely.

_What's he doing? Is he hurting anyone? _The teen screamed back. Dark could almost see him jumping up.

_No. I think there is something wrong with him._

_Huh? _Daisuke said confused. _Something wrong with him?_

_Yeah. He's being nice…to Riku. She-I think she likes him. _Daisuke was silent on the other end. _Daisuke? Are you still there?_

"Would you like to go out one day?" Riku asked him.

"Risa! Don't you remember what he did to you two years ago?" Risa cried frantically next to Dark.

"I don't care. He doesn't seem like the same guy." Riku said staring at Krad. "So, will you?"

"I-Well…can I get back to you on that?" Krad said turning away, breaking their eye contact.

Dark was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Closing his mouth he shook his head, because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Daisuke…_There was no answer. _Daisuke!_

_What is it? _Daisuke replied angrily.

_Well _sorry _for bothering you with something important._

After a mental sigh, Daisuke thought back. _Sorry. What were you going to say?_

_Well, you know how I thought there was something wrong with Blondie? _Dark asked him.

_Yeah._

_There _is _something wrong with him. _Dark told him. _I've know him for generations and I've never seen him do this before…He blushed._

_He what? _Daisuke asked surprised at what he was hearing.

_Blushing._ Dark repeated. _And Riku is the one that caused it._

_Miss Riku…what does she have to do with anything? _Daisuke asked quietly.

_She asked him out._

_Oh._ He said sadly, and was silent once more.

"Sure. I can wait for an answer. Just try to get an answer soon." Riku told him, tapping him on the nose before she began to want away.

"Wait!" Dark ordered her. He ran up to her and turned her so she was facing him. "Riku, are you alright?"

Giving a tiny smirk, so small Dark couldn't even see it, she pushed him backwards and said, "Why do you care? You never cared about how I felt when you kissed me, so why should you start now?" She spun around and walked away in the direction that she came from.

"Mr. Dark? What's wrong with Riku? Why is Tari-kun staying at your house?" Risa asked him in a worried voice. She walked up to him and began to cry into his shirt.

Rubbing her back, he said comfortingly, "You don't need to worry; Riku is going to be fine. And about Hiwatari, he'll be staying with us because we need his help with something." He lifted her chin. "Risa. I need you to go home and keep an eye on your sister. Call Daisuke's house if she does anything strange…okay?"

She nodded and ran after her sister.

Once Risa was out of site, Dark turned his attention back to Krad. He was still standing where he was, and was staring at where Riku was standing.

"Hey, Blondie. We need to keep looking." Dark said and began to walk away. Once he realized Krad wasn't coming he whipped around. "Krad. I said _come on_!"

Krad lifted his head slowly, causing Dark to gasp. Krad's eyes were glazed over and his face showed no emotion.

"Dammit." Dark breathed. Dark walked up to him and said, "I know your going to be mad at me, it's the only way to stop this." Dark smacked him I in the face.

Spinning slightly from the impact, Krad turned and glared at Dark, eyes now golden with the snake-like pupils. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were under a spell." Dark told him quickly.

"That girl…"

"Yeah. I think Darkling is controlling her trying to get one of us incapacitated so we can't fight him."

"Great. Did I do say or do anything I'm going to regret later?" Krad asked him.

"No. Not really." Dark said smirking.

"What do you mean, 'Not really'?"

Dark started to laugh.

"_What_?" He asked annoyed.

"You blushed." He told him right before bursting out in laughter.

"I _what_?!" Krad nearly screamed in disbelief. "I'll kill her!"

"Well you can't do that. She asked you out and you agreed."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Krad said angrily. "Let's just go and find the little cretin."

Right as soon as the last word out of his mouth, a pair of pure white wings formed on his back.

"What the-"

"I think you just found your familiar." Dark said staring at the other man. "What did you say when the wings formed on your back?"

"I think I said cretin." Again, once he said cretin, there was a black light and a pitch black raven began to fly around above him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well there's that chapter. And Skavnema was the closest (and only) person to try to guess what Krad's familiar was. Nice job. Sorry about it taking so long, but I'll try to update soon. Just try to bear with me. My schedule is pretty hectic right now._

_And I know I got Riku out of character in this chapter. It was on perpose. You'll know why in later chapters._

_Next Chapter: First Meeting_


	10. First Meeting

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I really wanted to update, I just didn't have a lot of time. But now I'm back and here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It even has some German in it. I put the English translations in the bottom Author's Note, so check there if you want to._

_And just so that every one is forewarned, there is swearing in this chapter. I couldn't really not have it in here because it wouldn't sound right. Also. Starting in this chapter, they begin to swear a bit more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in DNAngel except for Darkling. Who is actually in this chapter.

* * *

_

Cold pale blue eyes stared at its master. The raven flew down to Krad and landed on his shoulder.

_Daisuke. We're heading back. _Dark told the teen that was about a mile away. _We found…Cretin._

_Ok. _That was his reply. Very short. Very simple.

"With!" Dark called out and his wings formed on his back. "Common. We have to get back." Seeing that Krad was stunned, he said, "Hey. We need to get back. You don't need to say his…it is a he right?"

The raven quickly looked at him and cawed at him angrily.

Hey. Don't yell at me. I can tell you're a girl. I'm sorry." Dark said apologetically. Then in an undertone, "Only girls will get that angry."

"What were you going to say about her name?" Krad asked him still watching the black raven, now called Cretin, who was now washing herself.

"I was going to say, you don't have to say her name. If she is close by you only need to put your hand her head and she'll turn into your wings."

Cautiously, he reached his hand out to her head. He stopped and looked at Dark. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It should work."

A small flash of black light appeared and once again his wings formed on his back.

"Ok. Common. We need to fly low so that people won't see us." Dark told him before jumping in to the air. See Krad fly abnormally, he chuckled. "You also have to get used to Cretin flying for you. You have to feel like you're flying and she'll do the rest for you."

Krad straightened up and acted like he had mastered it. "Shut up, Mousy. I'll figure it out."

"Alright. Just don't ask for help if you have trouble."

Krad made noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a snarl. "Like I would."

* * *

"Wait. So Miss Riku was under a spell?" Daisuke asked walking home after school. 

"Yeah. I think she's still under it too." Dark relied looking across the street before crossing it.

"And Darkling did it?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on, Dark." My book bag is really heavy. I have to take a break." Daisuke said dropping his bag on the sidewalk with a thump. "I can't believe Miss Kyoko gave us so much homework. It'll take forever to do it…especially with Cretin squawking in our ears."

"Oh, crap." Dark said freezing in his spot.

"What?" Daisuke asked looking up.

"I just remembered that I put the force field up this morning and never took it down when we left." He told his almost terrified.

Forgetting the weight of his book bag, he threw it over his shoulder. "We need to get there fast or he'll destroy the house!"

"Right." They both began to run in the direction of their house.

When they were about five houses away they slowed down to a fast walk when…

"DAAARRRKKK!!!" An angry voice screamed, causing the birds in the trees to fly away.

"That didn't sound too good." Daisuke said before running ahead.

"Mousy! Where are you? You can't keep-_Niwa_…Where's Mousy?"

Dark came running up to see Krad, with Cretin as his wings, hovering about four feet off the ground, trying to rip a section of the force field apart. Electricity coming out of where he was trying to open it. Normally perfect golden hair was now standing on end.

Reaching into his pocket, Dark pulled out a black feather, which he held on to just for these occasions. "Geben Sie diese Begrenzung frei und erlauben Sie Freiheit zur thy Schwärzung.(1)"

Just as Dark said that, Krad flew away a little and then tried to tackle the wall. Instead of being thrown back by it, he flew through the air a full speed at an angle and crashed to the ground.

"I'm going to go check on everyone inside." Daisuke said before quickly heading in to the house.

Spitting some dirt out of his mouth, Krad jumped up and pulled out a white feather and pointed it at him threateningly.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times…Don't put that god damned force field up!" He screamed at him.

"I'm just trying to protect you! Don't yell at me!" Dark screamed back in his face. "We were in a rush so I forgot! Okay?"

"Yeah! Well just don't forget again." He said allowing Cretin to fold her wings.

"Yes…_mom_." Dark said rolling his eyes.

"Everyone is okay. They were all in the living room." Daisuke said walking out of the house followed by Hiwatari, since he didn't go to school.

Shaking his head, Hiwatari put his hands up to try to stop the fight. "Okay guys. No need to keep fighting. It was an accident."

"Yeah. Well-" Krad began to say, when a burst of amber light came in front of them, blinding them for a few moments.

Looking up, Daisuke gasped. Resting between the four people, a huge ball covered in what looked like black and white feathers.

"Is everyone all-What is that?" Emiko asked after stepping outside.

Everyone was silent. Both Dark and Krad kept their feathers out for protection. Nothing happened for a about a minute, other than the rest of the family coming out, when the feathered ball began to move.

With a burst of feathers, a pair of wings began to unfold in to a wingspan of about eight feet. Out of the bubble, a boy began to stand up while folding his large wings behind him.

Standing at his full height, was about five feet. Red trench coat hung open loosely on his shoulders. He stretched a little before pushing his red hair out of his face, allowing the Niwa family to it better since he was facing them. He was wearing what looked like a snake skinned shirt on under his trench coat. Blood red eyes scanned the surrounding area with his mouth open with awe.

"Es ist schön.(2)" The little boy said in German.

"Nein.(3)" Dark growled angrily. Everyone, even Krad, looked at him in surprise since he rarely speaks German.

Hearing Dark, the child turned around and squealed with delight. "Meine Brüder. Es ist zu Se Sie so nett!(4)" He ran up to him and threw his arms around his waist.

"Für berühren mich.(5)" Dark snapped pushing him out of the embrace they were in, causing him to stumble on his oversized trench coat.

Not even noticing the anger in Dark's voice, the child turned to turned to Krad, "Ich von traurig. Bruder Krad. Wie geht es Ihnen?(6)"

"Er doen't spricht diese Zunge. Sprechen Sie Englisch.(7)"

"Very Vell." He said in English. He had a very deep German accent.

"What re you doing here?" Dark asked with very little patience.

"Vell. I vanted to see vhere my older brothers vere staying."

"Well now you know." Dark said angrily, like yelling at an actual brother. "Now get out of here."

"B-But I j-just…Vhy are you being so mean?" The boy said as his wings spread out quickly in anger as his red hair whipped around his face.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, take your spell off that Harada girl!" Krad yelled at him.

Confused, Daisuke turned to Dark. "Dark? Who is this kid?"

The child turned around again to face Daisuke. He began to walk over to him, calming down, he folded his wings. Bowing very low, he said, "Vhat a pleasant surprise. I never thought I vould see you here. Miss Harada has told me _all_ about you."

Daisuke glared at him. "How do you know-" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he saw Hiwatari shacking his head. "What's-"

The boy quickly reached his hand out and began to choke the red haired teen. "Don't _ever_ ignore me. You have no idea vhat I can do to you. Or vhat I _can _do to you." He tightened his grip before throwing Daisuke to the ground with strength now fit for the body.

"Daisuke!" Emiko screamed. Everyone but Krad and Dark ran over to the teen.

"You bastard!" Dark screamed at him. He began to walk over to the boy angrily.

"Vell. I must be going. Vatch out for me. You never know vhat I may look like the next time you see me." The boy said before he curled up and the feathered ball formed around him and with another amber light, he was gone.

Rubbing his throat, Daisuke looked up at Dark. "Dark…Who-Who was that kid."

Everyone else turned to the fallen angel to see that he was looking to opposite direction. "That little bastard…was Darkling."

* * *

_Author's Note: We finally meet the bad guy, Darkling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again I apologize for the swearing and the length of time it took me to up date._

_**Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**_

_Next chapter: Taken and the Rescue Plan_

_Translations:_

(1) Release this restraint and allow freedom to thy darkness.

(2) It's so beautiful.

(3) No.

(4) My brothers, it's so nice to see you.

(5) Don't touch me.

(6) I am sorry. Brother Krad how are you.

(7) He doesn't speak this tongue. Speak English.


	11. Taken and the Rescue Plan

_Author's Note__: ((gets on hands and knees)) I have no idea how I can apologize to you guys. But, I guess I'll say, I'm back (Finally). I decided to get my butt in gear and type this chapter up. I know I left you all hanging back there when Darkling came in. My friend has told me that if I don't get this chapter up before her birthday, she'll kill me (Not literally). I merged two chapters together so that it's longer. The two chapters were really short anyways._

_And starting in the chapter, there will be some parts with some swearing. I know there was some in past chapters, but this is an official warning of the upcoming chapters._

_Oh. And for later, I have nothing against Towa. She's one of the few female characters that I like actually. I just had to do what I did to give her a part in the story, seeing as though she has a very small part in this Fan Fiction. So for those of you that like her, I'm sorry about that scene._

_When Darkling speaks in English, I type his w's as v's. To emphasize the German accent._

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anyone from DNAngel. But…I do own Darkling._

* * *

Emiko, still looking up Dark worried, asked. "What do you mean? How can that little kid be Darkling?" 

Without turning around, Dark replied, monotonously, "He's a lot older than he looks." After a few moments, Dark turned to Daisuke and asked, "Dai, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Man that…kid is strong." He replied.

Completely ignoring everyone, Krad walked past everyone and headed into the house as Cretin transformed back into her raven form.

Sighing, Hiwatari stood and dusted off his knees and said. "Well. I'm sure Risa is pretty worried, seeing as though I haven't been home in a few days." Quickly turning to Dark he said, "Make sure you get a hold of me if anything happens."

"Don't worry I will." As the teen began to walk by him, Dark put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Be careful. Get some rest. Now Darkling knows who you are. We don't know when we'll need your help."

Hiwatari nodded and ran off.

After watching his friend turn the corner, Dark turned to everyone behind him, and said quickly. "I know it's early, but I suggest everyone gets some sleep." Before anyone could ask why, he walked into the house.

Kosuke was the first to stand up, "Dark's right. If Darkling shows up again, we need to be able to think of a plan to stop him." Turning to his son, who was still on the ground, "Especially you Daisuke."

"Yeah, yeah. I am pretty tired anyways." Jumping up, he headed for the door and said. "My neck is fine, just so no one is worrying."

Turning to Emiko, Kosuke helped her up. "Come on. Time to go inside." She nodded slowly and they headed into the house.

* * *

"_Sie haben nicht eine Wahrscheinlichkeit." A young man with short red hair said to me. "Sie schlagen mich nie."_

_Slowly standing up, I pushed my silver hair out of my face. "I have one more trick up my sleeve."_

"_Ha! Just try." He responded with a deep German accent._

_Holding a silver feather with both of my hands, shaking, I began to chant my last resort._

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Daisuke looked around the room to see that Dark wasn't there. He signed and jumped off the top of the bed. 

"Ouch." He said after popping his neck slightly to get it back into place. He walked toward the bedroom door; he said aloud, "I wonder where Dark went…"

He ran down the stairs two at a time. He came to the living room, to see that no one was there and it was very dark.

"Where is everyone?" He asked worriedly to no one in particular. "Mom? Dad? Tow-. " He stopped when he heard a slight creek from the floor. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The last Tamer to my older brother. I vould have thought he vould be a _bit_ smarter than this." A young man said, chucking in the shadows.

_Dark. What-_ "Ahhh!" A loud screech, sounded, which sent a flash of pain through his head. He put his hands up to his ears, to try and dampen the noise.

"Oops. Maybe I should have told you. You can't communicate vith anyone telepathically." The voice said. "Oh, vell."

His eyes, finally getting used to the darkness, gasped after he looked around. "This isn't my house! Where am I? Where's my family?"

Clapping started to his left and the voice spoke again. "Nice deduction…Daisuke Niwa."

"How do you know my name? Come out of where you're hiding." Daisuke demanded.

"Very vell." He said before stepping into the moonlight. "Do you remember me now?"

Daisuke took a step back in shock. "This can't be happening…"

Standing in front of him, was Darkling. But he looked different from before. He wore a uniform from the high school. He jacket was open to see that he had scales going from his pants to his neck. His hair was just as short as Hiwatari's, but it still hung in front of his face. He looked like any other normal sixteen year old, who went to high school. But one thing caught Daisuke's eye in particular.

"Where are your wings?" He asked his kidnapper.

Darkling looked over his shoulder to see part of his back. He spun around like he was showing off. "Do you like it? I thought they took up too much room. I got rid of them for a vhile." Spinning around with his arms outstretched, he said, "I feel free!"

Daisuke was staring at the teenage demon confused when he heard scurrying coming from the shadows. He instantly turned to the source. "Who else is here?"

Stopping his showoffy mood, Darkling looked over too and smirked. "Oh, that's _right_. You haven't met my helper yet…or have you?"

He snapped his fingers twice and turned to Daisuke with a smile of victory on his face.

"You called milord?" A young lady said stepping out of the shadows, bowing to him.

"Miss R-Riku?" Daisuke asked quietly. What he got in response, was the last thing he wanted to hear.

She stood up straight and cocked her head to the side, like a little girl, and asked, "Who are you?"

Daisuke reacted like he had just been punched in the face.

Putting his hand on Riku's shoulder, Darkling said, "I only vanted to introduce you to this boy. You may go now."

"Yes milord." She turned back to Daisuke and gave him a look of sympathy before disappearing into the shadows once more.

After she left Daisuke looked up at Darkling with burning rage. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "What did you do to her?"

Darkling just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Daisuke screamed with anger and jumped to attack Darkling. Darkling's eyes shot open, and put his hand out, palm out, causing Daisuke to float a foot away from his target.

His body wouldn't move. His eyes moved frantically to see what was happening.

"You disappoint me again, Niwa. Your emotions have too much control over your actions." He said with his hand still outstretched. He walked up to the floating teen, and got in eye level. He reached his other hand out and gently touched his chin. "I can help you."

"No!" The teen growled, unable to move from his captor.

He laughed before saying, "If only you had the choice."

He swiftly stood up, letting go of his chin. He made a wippingmovement with his hand, that was keeping Daisuke afloat, in front of the teen's face, and Daisuke fell unconscious.

* * *

"Dark? Can you get him?" Emiko asked the older teen sitting across from her. She held onto Kosuke's hand tightly. 

Dark was staring at the wall behind Emiko to keep his concentration. He blinked and to turned to Emiko. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I haven't been able to contact him since last night."

Towa came running out from behind the kitchen counter to pass out the tea she had prepared. She stopped at Daiki and reached for the tea kettle. As she grabbed it, her eyes glazed over and she fell to the floor, face down.

"Towa!" Kosuke jumped up. He ran over to her and gently flipped her over. Emiko and Daiki crept over to her. Dark began pacing beside her, while Krad sat looking at a newspaper, while sitting on the counter.

"What happened to her?" Emiko asked after setting a wet towel on her forehead.

Dark looked down at her, still pacing. "I don't know. We need to let Hiwatari know Daisuke is missing."

"I'll go call him. Should I call the girls too?" Emiko asked him, holding the phone. Dark shook his head. "No. Just Hiwatari. No need to get people involved that don't need to be involved."

Dark looked over at Krad to see that he was just about to fall asleep. "Hey, Krad!" He yelled over to him, making him jump. Krad glared at him, but didn't answer. "Try to get a hold of Hiwatari, will ya? Just in case he's not home."

Krad jumped off the table and walked away. Shrugging his shoulders, Dark turned to Daiki. "I wonder why she passed out. She was fine a few minutes ago."

Daiki shook his head. "I really don't know."

"She always seemed to have some sort of connection with Dai. Like with the Freyrd incident. Of course. She was still able to speak durning that time. Even if it was more a riddle." Kosuke said watching her.

Hiwatari wasn't home. Risa said he was there last night, but was gone this morning. She thought he was here and was about to call here. She said Riku is gone as well." She sat down next to Kosuke and asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

Krad came back in, glared at Dark and said simply, "He's not answering. Master Satoshi didn't answer me before either, so why would he start now?" He jumped back onto the counter and began reading the newspaper again.

"Hey. No need to get snippy. Just incase Emiko couldn't get him, you are the only one that had the slight chance of getting a hold of him." Dark snapped at him.

Towa began to stir and everyone, including Krad, turned their attention back to her.

"Towa? Are you ok?" Emiko asked her soothingly.

Towa turned her head towards Emiko and opened her eyes. Her eyes were still glazed over. She said in a slow voice. "Miss Niwa…It's a pleasure. It's nice to see you again."

"Towa? Is Dai ok?" Emiko asked her.

Dark watched her curiously for a moment before something clicked. He jumped over to her, grabber her neck, and screamed, "What have you done with him? Where's Hiwatari? Where's Riku?"

"Dark?! What are you do-" Daiki jumped up to stopped him, but Krad got in his way. Daiki looked at him, with a lost expression. "What's going on?"

Krad looked over his shoulder at him and said. "Mousy has his reasons. Let him be."

Towa spoke again. "Dark…Krad…It's unusual not seeing you in person, and getting along. Your Tamers are fine. No need to vorry."

Dark slammed her against the ground at that response. "Don't tell me that, you bastard! _Where_ are they?"

"Careful. Careful. You don't vant anything to happen to this young lady, vould you?"

"Answer my question." Dark growled, barely loosening his grip.

"Oh. That. They're vith me in the Vhite Vings…So is the Harada girl."

Loosening his grip, Dark said calmly. "Darkling. If you as much as touch those three…You'll regret it till your last breath."

Towa smirked and said before she fell unconscious again, "I'll hold you to that."

Dark let go of her, and gently set her down again.

Dark? What's going on?" Emiko asked as she kneeled by him.

Dark looked at her with sad eyes. "He's taken them…All of them. He's getting ready to fight the final battle."

"But why would he need them?" Kosuke asked him.

"They're still Tamers. They have powers that normal teenagers shouldn't."

Daiki looked at him confused. "What powers? After you left my body, I didn't have any."

"That's because when I left you, it was the right time." Dark said after a sigh. "With both me and Krad, we left them too early…Yes Krad. It's your fault that Darkling took them."

"Because you had to seal you yourselves inside the Black Wings…" Emiko said realizing what he was saying.

Dark nodded. Yeah. We need to call Detective Saehara, and ask him that if he see's any of them, to call you. Kosuke. Could you call him?"

"Sure." Kosuke got up and walked toward the phone.

Dark stood up and headed towards the living room door. "Krad. You need to come too."

Emiko jumped up to stop them. "Where are _you_ going?"

Krad walked by her and out of the house. Dark turned back to Emiko with caring eyes. He walked back to her and gave her a hug. As he backed away, he said. "I don't think we'll be coming back. So I want to say this…" He took a deep breath. "You were the closest thing I had to a mother. I know that when I was part of Daisuke, I was pretty much your son. But, I really wanted to say that." He smiled, and said confidently, "We'll get them back. I promise."

He turned back and walked to the door. With and Cretin realized they're owners had just left and went after them.

Emiko ran outside, just in time to see the two of them fly off. She smiled and, even though he probably couldn't hear her, she said, "I always considered you part of the family, Dark. Even when you were part of Dai."

* * *

After flying for about an hour, Dark and Krad flew over to an abandoned building, to let With and Cretin have a short break. 

Dark looked over at the horizon to see the sky turn a deep red in one area. He jumped up and off the building, and said to Krad, "I know where the White Wings are. Come on."

Krad looked at the horizon and sighed. "I really wish you would stop teling me what to do. It gets annoying."

Dark turned to him with sincere eyes. "Once we finish this you won't have to listen to me anymore."

Krad jumped off the building and they both pushed off the side to catch more speed. With their wings close to their sides, they sped off towards the area of red sky.

* * *

Darkling sat cross-legged on a rock inside the virtual world the White Wings created for him. He turned around to see two boys and a girl waiting for their next command. Once they saw that he was watching them, they all stood at attention. 

He chuckled and said, "Daisuke. Hiwatari. Come here, vill you?"

The two boys looked at each other and quickly ran over to him. Hiwatari stumbled a little bit, because he didn't have his glasses, but Daisuke helped him to see where he was going. Stopping in front of Darkling, they both asked in a quiet voice, "Yes, sir? What would you like?"

He looked out of the entrance of the cave and said, "Ve have some visitors on the vay." Daisuke and Hiwatari stiffened. "Vould you greet them for us?"

Daisuke was the first to answer. "Of course. How long until they get here?"

"Oh, I'd say in a few more minutes. So you'd better hurry." Darkling handed Hiwatari a pair of glasses. "And use these. They vill help you see better."

They both bowed and ran out of the cave. One thet got outside, they were standing in the middle of a field, there was a flash of light and the traditional clothes they were just wearing, changed into a light blue trench coat for Hiwatari and a light red trench coat for Daisuke. Both ignored the clothing transformation and watched for the visitors.

* * *

Dark slowed in awe because they red sky was in fact a very large cloud over a large open field. 

Dark and Krad dove down to the ground and slowly skimmed across it looking for a sign of anything. They ended up flying until they saw a blurry cloud ahead of them, with two figures standing in front of it.

Dark quickly motioned toward the figures and said, "Come on. Let's go check it out."

Krad nodded in agreement, which surprised Dark and flew off towards the people.

* * *

Daisuke looked ahead and saw two people coming towards them. He tapped Hiwatari on his shoulder, "There." 

Both stood at attention and watched as two angels flied towards them and landed in front of them and landed in front of them.

The one with black wings walked up to the two boys with a look of fear and sadness in his eyes, "Dai? Hiwatari? Are you alright?" The one with white wings stood back with a loathing look.

Hiwatari looked up at them in confusion before saying, "Our master is awaiting your presence. Please. Come this way."

The two turned around and walked into the deformed cloud. Dark and Krad looked at each other. Krad shrugged his shoulders, and walked in after them.

Dark stood staring at the cloud with a look of defeat. "We can't be too late. I promised Emiko that I'd bring them home. And I _never_ break my promises. _Especially _not to the people I consider family."

More confident, he stepped into the cloud.

* * *

_Author's Note__: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is definitely one of the longer ones. I'm planning on updating very soon, so hopefully I'll be able to._

_And just so everyone knows, I'm going to be going down to New York on Saturday and going on vacation the following Monday._

_See you soon._

_Next Chapter: __Inside the White Wings_


	12. Inside the White Wings

_Author's Note__: Hey guys. I'm back again. My friend has threatened me again, to update, so here I am. The one reason I haven't updated yet is because I've gotten into a really good series, called the Twilight Saga, by Stephanie Meyers. It's a great book series, and I've been practically obsessed with it for the last few weeks (My mother's been hearing all about it, much to her dismay). And a second reason is because I've been really, really busy._

_Ok, now to an actual note. I'm going to apologize ahead of time again, and just warn you that I am _horrible_ at fight scenes. I can't write them to save my life, so this chapter may be kind of weird._

_So. Here…is the newest chapter._

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anyone in DNAngel except Darkling, and the character at the very end._

* * *

What Dark walked into was… nothing. Everything was black. There wasn't any sign of the field behind him. He turned around to see that there wasn't any sunlight from the outside. There wasn't even an inside. 

"Hello?" Dark asked the darkness, his voice echoing off an endless wall of nothing.

He stepped forward, and everything around him began to melt into a mixture of dull colors. Looking at all the objects forming around him, he tried to make out what the objects were. As the movement sped up, he became dizzy and lost his balance.

He fell over and hit his head on a wall that had formed behind him, knocking him unconscious.

Krad, with his familiar on his shoulder, slowly walked through the illusion of the Niwa house. When he reached where Dark was slumped on the floor, he kneeled down and smiled. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them, they were glazed over, and had a red glow to them.

He reached behind him and a knife appeared in his hand. He slowly put it up to Dark's neck, as he said. "Now…the only chance defeating me will be gone."

He made motion to move the blade across the other man's neck, when his arm stopped moving. He snarled, "Why can't I-"

Krad loosened his grip on the knife, causing it to fall out of his hand. _Get out of my body! _Grabbing his wrist with his other hand, he began to dig his nails into the skin, and screamed with pain.

Dark awoke with a jolt, and saw Krad still gripping his wrist. Small drops of blood were falling from where his nails were. He jumped up to stop him. "What are you doing?!"

Krad growled through gritted teeth, "He's controlling…my body. He wants to…Kill you…"

Dark reached into his pocket, and pulled out a feather. "Befreien Sie ihn!(1)"

The tension in Krad's arm loosened, and he pulled his nails out of his arm. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Before we go anywhere, you need to clean that up." Dark said pointing to the sink. Krad rolled his eyes, but cleaned his arm up anyways.

Dark looked at his arm, that still had Risa's purple ribbon. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Krad raised his eyebrow. "It's not entirely your fault, why are you apologizing?"

Dark shook his head, "If I hadn't gotten dizzy, I never would have been knocked out. You still may have been controlled by Darkling, but you wouldn't have had to hurt yourself. And for that, I am sorry."

Krad walked over to him and smacked him in the left cheek. "It's _not_ your fault. It's _him_. He's making us feel sorry for ourselves! Don't let him win!" Dark didn't answer. He groaned. "Didn't you promise that boys mother something? I thought you never broke your promises….Or are you a coward?"

Dark curled his lip, "Don't _ever _call me a coward!" With new resolve, he stepped around the counter. "Darkling! Get out here, _now_!"

At once, the walls began to melt away, and the darkness returned. Dark turned around, and he was standing in a cave with a very large sized boulder off to the side. With a puff of smoke, Darkling, still in his teenage appearance, appeared sitting on the boulder watching them with a smile. "My brothers….It's oh, so nice of you to visit me in my home."

"Where are Daisuke, Hiwatari, and Riku?" Dark growled.

Darkling cocked his head to the side, and said, "You vant to see them? Okay." He jumped off of his seat, and snapped his fingers twice. He said in a cool voice, "Come out my little ones, ve have quests."

Three figures stepped out from behind the boulder. Hiwatari and Daisuke were still in their trench coats, while Riku was in traditional cleaning clothes.

All bowing at him, they said in unison. "Yes, milord?"

He shot them a cold look, making the three teens stiffen or flinch. He snapped his fingers a third time. "I have just released them. They are your responsibility now…" He stepped backwards and melted into the darkness.

Daisuke! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Dark said running up to him, and grabbing him by his shoulders. Daisuke stared back with a blank look.

"Mousy. I think something is wrong." Krad said stepping forward. "Master Satoshi or Niwa would have said something by now. Even the Harada girl would be screeching something."

Dark backed away. "You're right…." He turned back to Daisuke. "Dai…Please say my name, or his name." He pointed to Krad.

Daisuke looked at him with a confused look, which Hiwatari had shown in the field. I'm sorry….I'm not sure I know you."

Dark growled and turned back to Krad. "The only way Daisuke and Hiwatari can release their power, is if they can remember us. We've got to figure out a way to get them to remember us. We've come this far, there's no way we're turning back now."

A burst of light appeared a few feet away from the group, making them jump. "You have a choice. You can come in here and fight or you can stay there with no other vay out. You have one minute to decide. After that one minute the portal vill close."

Dark looked at Krad who shrugged. He began thinking out loud. "Well…If we stay here, we're definitely doomed. If we go through there, there's a good chance we'll still be doomed. So either choice is a bad one." He turned to the other two teens. They were looking at the bubble with fear. "We don't have much time to chose, so I say, take our chances with Darkling. Come on."

Stepping forward, Dark walked past Krad and turned around. He gave them a small salute. "See you on the inside." He stepped backwards into the portal and disappeared.

Krad sighed. He walked over to the group, and grabbed Riku, who was too scared to move, and shoved her into the portal. Once she disappeared, he grabbed the other two, who were about to turn tail and run, by the cuffs of their trench coats and dragged them to the portal. _I can't believe he left me to get these kids…_

Hiwatari jumped. "W-Who said that? Daisuke, was it you?" Daisuke shook his head.

Krad laughed, stopping in front of the portal. "That was me. I see we can still communicate like that. I'll only say this, since Mousy believes you need to remember on your own. Master Satoshi, you and I are connected in more ways than you can believe." He then threw them backwards, into the portal, making them disappear.

He stepped forward, and in a flash, he was standing next to Dark and the others (who were on the ground from him throwing them through the portal, on the edge of a plateau.

Krad crossed his arms, and said, "Ok…_Now_ where are we?"

Dark laughed. "Do you want to know the truth?" Krad didn't answer. "I have absolutely no idea."

"I see that you have come to my vasteland." Darkling said to them. White and black wings folded behind him. He was still a teenager, but instead of a school uniform, he had his red trench coat on again. He bowed, "Shall ve begin?"

"With! Cretin! Take care of these guys!" Dark and Krad ordered their familiars. With a mixture of noises, the two raven and rabbit jumped in front of the teens.

In a burst of black and white feathers, black wings slowly emerged from Dark's back, and white from Krad's.

"You ready?" Dark asked spreading his wings.

Krad smirked, and replied. "Of course."

Both took off in a cloud of dirt, and each took a place around Darkling.

Beaming, Darkling looked from Dark to Krad. "My brothers. It's such a pleasure."

"Don't be acting nice." Dark said angrily. Pointing toward the ground, he said, "Take your spell off them!"

Darkling shrugged his shoulders, "I can't. They did that by themselves. I can't do anything to take _their_ spell off."

"Why would they do that?! You must have forced them!"

Innocently, he answered. "Vhy Dark. I vould _never_ do that."

"Shut up!" Dark screamed and tried to fly at him. Darkling floated out of the way, making him fly into Krad.

"Watch it, and don't touch me!" Krad growled, pushing him back.

"It's not my fault. Help me, if you're going to get snippy about the way I fight!" He snapped catching his balance. He pulled out a feather, and said quietly, "I have an idea."

"Vhat? Did you two give already?" Darkling said chuckling.

Dark and Krad floated a few feet away from each other. Dark was holding Krad's white feather, and Krad was holding Dark's black. They were fighting back the pain of the opposite's feathers. They moved the feathers in unison, and chanted, "Schwärzung und Licht sind nichts auseinander, aber zusammen können vanquish über der Dämmerung.(2)"

"Vhat are they-No. They can't be using that." Darkling said worriedly. He dashed towards them in an attempt to stop them. A force field had formed around the chanting angels preventing Darkling from stopping them.

A burst of blinding golden light flashed, and Krad and Dark disappeared. And in their place, was a large, solid golden orb.

Still sitting on the ground below, Daisuke looked back up at the battle, and saw that they were gone. He looked around for them, "W-Where did they go? What are we going to do?" _How are we going to keep safe?_ He thought with defeat.

_Don't worry. We haven't left. You'll be safe. I promised your mother._ A voice said in his head.

"My…mother?" Daisuke asking himself, hoping to get an answer. He then remember something that Dark had said, _"…If they can remember by themselves._ "He knew my name….And it seemed as though he knew Riku's and Hiwatari's as well. How does a thief know us?"

Daisuke felt a burst of heat run through his body and he stood up and looked up at the golden orb. "Dark! Krad! Where are you? I remember now!"

Darkling looked down to see Daisuke glow a red of the color of his hair. "No…" He looked at Hiwatari with fear, who looked as confused as he was a moment ago, if not more. "Good. As long as he doesn't remember as well, they von't be able to beat me…Even if they join together."

Daisuke closed his eyes, and red wings tore out of his back, making him double over in pain. He straightened up, and took off and flew into the golden orb, away from Hiwatari and Riku, with red feathers floating back towards the ground.

Hiwatari stepped back in shock. In a shaky voice, he whispered, "D-Daisuke? That was…amazing, but why did you leave us alone?" He looked around for any kind of help, and saw that Riku had collapsed from fear. _Someone…Please help us…_

_Master Satoshi. No need to worry. Daisuke is with us._ A stern but snobbishly kind voice said in his head. _We need you to remember us now. This may be painful, but try to remember what I did to you two years ago._

"What you did…two years ago?" Hiwatari asked himself. He looked up at the orb, and a surge of pain shot through his left eye, making his scream. He grabbed it, trying to make the pain stop. "It feels like…he's trying to…get out of me again. But…he's not inside me anymore…"

The pain in his eye stopped, and he stood up straight, glaring at Darkling from below. Light blue wings, ripped out of his back, but he ignored it for getting used to Krad's coming out before.

He picked up Riku and flew her a far enough distance away from the battle, and the followed Daisuke into the golden orb, which began to twitch. Darkling slowly began to sink towards the ground. He watched as the orb twitched even more, and grew bigger, and he looked on with fear. "They both remembered. They're going to…" He never finished his sentence, because he began laughing. "They still vill not win! I am the more powerful one. I vill never loose!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of the orb, and hit ground at a distance. Darkling stopped laughing, but stood on the rocky plateau, and watched as a silhouette slowly emerged from the settling dust.

* * *

_Author's Note__: Whoo Hoo! I finally finished it! I really hope that fight scene wasn't too bad. My New Years Resolution this year, especially for FanFiction, is that I will try to update sooner. Hopefully I can actually follow through with that. I will try to get the next chapter up later this week or early next week. But that will all depend on if I have the time…Anyways. See you next time._

_Please review._

_Next Chapter__: The Final Battle_

_German Quotes_

_(1) Release him!_

_(2)Darkness and Light are nothing apart, but together can vanquish over the Twilight._


End file.
